


When You Were Young

by awholenewlevelofcharming



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, I'm sorry yes i KNOW THERE ARE A LOT OF ZARRY IN MY FICS JESUS OKAY I'M SORRY, Ice Skating, M/M, Multi, OH! There is also a little bit of Zarry in this, Smut, Spanking, thigh-fucking, uh, university!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awholenewlevelofcharming/pseuds/awholenewlevelofcharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance sucks and Louis' got some commitment issues. Harry loves him anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Or, a big smutty filled fic, that involves a jealous Liam, Zayn, Louis and Harry and a happy Niall and ice skating. Also, did I mention a lot of smut? A Friends With Benefits/Friends to Lovers kind of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING** :
> 
> 1\. If you are reading/catching up with my superhero fic, I'm very sorry that that isn't posted instead. I'm having trouble editing it, because I found _a lot_ of imperfections that I just don't want in the fic. So that being said, that will be out very shortly. It's in the editing process as we speak. I promise.
> 
> 2\. This is the longest fic I've ever written ever. This is also my baby. So please be gentle when you're giving me feedback... This literally came out of no where. I have no idea where this came from.
> 
> 3\. That being said; It might be a little rushed and uneventful, I suppose - I dont know, I find all of my work that way... :( I'm sorry :( 
> 
> 4\. Some of it is based off Stuck In Love, yes. 
> 
> 5\. Please let me know what you think! I'm so excited to share with you guys. Yay! 
> 
> Happy reading!

\-----*-----

It was snowing when Harry comes home that night; Snowflakes dripping down his curls and falling into little droplets of water down his cheeks. Upon entering his small flat in which he shares with his best friend Louis, he notices three things: The smell of something burning, a loud shout coming from across the living room and lastly, a naked Louis running past him and into the kitchen.

"Lou?" He asks hesitantly as he takes off his shoes, dirty and wet converse dripping on their white carpet. He stares down at it for a second before putting his keys into the bowl by the door. "Lou, is everything alright?"

He hurriedly takes off his coat and scarf and hangs it on the coat rack when he hears Louis curse loudly, shaking his damp curls out of his eyes and pushing it to the side as he walks into the kitchen. He gasps loudly at what he sees.

Flames erupt from the small oven and Louis wildly flapping a piece of fabric to try and stop it; He's still naked and Harry guilty tilts his head to side as he stares at Louis' bum shake from all of the movement. "I - Hey! Eyes up here!"

"Right." Harry grins, "Want to explain what happened?"

"I was trying to make chicken pot pie." He pouts, finally getting the fire to stop completely, bottom lip sticking out a little. "But I got into the shower and then... Got distracted and then I heard the door open -"

"Distracted?" Harry smirks, dimple deepening on his cheek. "In other words, you jerking off or you're just happy to see me....?"

Louis follows Harry's gaze down to his crotch, cheeks reddening. "Shut -" He clamps his mouth shut when Harry takes a few steps forward, placing a large hand on the small of his back, in between the dip of his back and his bum. "S - Shut up."

"Want me to help?" Harry says cheekily, a fingernail scratching a little line across his back and watches with amusement as Louis' body shakes a little.

He watches as Louis' Adam's apple bobs in his throat, blushing a darker shade of red, but Louis quickly composes himself, mouth quirking to the side. "You know I don't do friends with benefits.."

"Louis," Harry murmurs flatly, pressing his lips to the tip of his nose. "We've been having sex every other night for the past month. We are _definitely_ friends with benefits."

"No." Louis says indifferently, raising his chin in an act of bravery. Harry smirks. Louis wraps his arms around his body, as if he were suddenly self-conscious which causes Harry to frown. "You're just hot.. And you happen to like sex just as much as I do... And we just so happen to be friends - _best_ friends."

"Uh huh," Harry shakes his head in disbelief, although he has a lingering smile on his lips when he presses his lips to Louis' cheek softly. "Whatever you say."

"I mean it. Are you going to help me or not?"

"I dunno..." Harry bites his lip teasingly, his hand now laying flat on one of his buttcheeks. Half of it is covering the skin, so he grabs a handful which causes Louis to let out a soft gasp. "Do you _want_ me to help you?"

" _Shut up_." Louis groans, finally wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and pulling him closer. He nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck, breathing him in. He smells of cigarettes, coffee and ink, which makes him wrinkle his nose. He must've been with _Zayn_. "Were you with Malik?"

"Yup." He smiles in Louis' hair, one hand rubbing up the side of Louis' chest and the other one simply squeezing his bum. "He needed help with his art project. I posed nude."

Louis can't help the jealously that bubbles in his stomach and all over his chest, causing his skin to heat up. It scared him, this feeling, he wasn't even _supposed_ to be feeling this way. He _hates_ feeling this way, especially when it comes to relationships. 

Harry and Louis were _not_ in a relationship though, so. Whatever.

He quickly brushes off the feeling and tells himself that when he pulled Harry's hair it was merely an accident, but Harry nearly comes at the movement, so he takes the opportunity to unbuckle his jeans.

He struggles a bit when Harry traps him in between the counter and himself, kissing along his jawline, so Louis can't help but get a little annoyed, huffing out impatiently. "Stop kissing me, lemme g'you naked."

"You go get the lube," Harry smiles against his neck and Louis groans in annoyance, gently pushing him off and quickly padding across the room. It's when he's pulling the lube out from underneath the bed that he realizes Harry didn't follow him.

They weren't seriously going to have sex in the kitchen, where it smelled like burnt chicken, were they?

His skin gets goosebumps just thinking about it, so he hurriedly pushes himself away from the bed and back to where Harry is, already naked and stroking himself lazily.

He's tall against the counter, head nearly hitting the cabinet above them and Louis feels warm at the sight. His stomach begins to heat up as the familiar feeling settles into it; He walks over to him and hands him the lube. He was horny and he already wanted to feel the inside of Harry.

Harry simply raised an eyebrow. "I'm bottoming tonight?"

"You bottom every night, you tosser.." Louis smirks when Harry bites down on his bottom lip hard, pushing himself up on the counter and spreading his legs apart. He stares for a moment, simply watching as Harry closes his eyes and breathes deeply through his nose.

Stupid.

He shakes his head and grabs the lube from Harry's lap, squeezing the tube of liquid onto his hand. He was already hard from his steamy shower, glad Harry came home when he did, although it was still rather embarrassing that he was caught beating his treasured meat. He shakes his head again and slicks himself up. "This isn't going to be a thing."

 _Lies_.

"Mhmm," Harry murmurs quietly, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Louis shoulder, leaving his lips to linger on his sun-kissed skin. 

It's an affectionate thing to do, something Louis would usually brush off when it comes to the younger boy, but tonight it's intensified - It must be his hormones. "This is the last time were doing this."

"Right," He breathes against him, biting down sucking, leaving a large purple mark. He licks over it, so it doesn't hurt him as much, before blowing on it. His cheeks hollowed a bit, dimples still prominent on his cheeks and Louis swallows a groan.

"Last," Louis breathes out when Harry runs his hands down his chest, tweaking one of his nipples. He groans out loud, nipples hardening and lube-slicked cock rubbing against his thigh. "Last time."

Harry's in a daze; His thoughts are just consumed of Louis and Louis naked and _Louis, Louis, Louis_. He simply nods, pushing away so he can scoot further down the counter, spreading his legs wide open again. "Okay."

"We're not going to continue this," Louis continues, he doesn't know whether or not he's putting Harry or _himself_ in check. "This isn't love. This isn't going to be us. We're just two best friends that enjoy each others cocks -"

"I'm _already_ in love with you."

Louis knows this. Harry's told him multiple times. 

It's still a shock when Harry says it, causing his spine to go straight and mouth drying and shutting in a tight line. 

The thing is, is that he doesn't do the whole relationship thing. It's not his forte. Relationships don't last, they're made up to be some fantasy lie in which you're supposed to believe that you're going to last with that person for the rest of your life. That's bullshit, Louis thinks, because a shitload of things could happen in which you wouldn't be able to be in a relationship. Like death. Or affairs.

Divorce is always a thing too.

He was not going to be some thirty-some year old, divorced, fat and lonely man. He was _not_.

"Louis," Harry smirks while shaking his head, running his hands down Louis' back. "Stop talking. Stop thinking and just _fuck me already_."

Harry seems to be okay with this though; Seems to be okay with the fact that Louis won't love him back the same way, or won't give him a chance. Or maybe he believes that some day, maybe Louis will feel the same way.

Louis knows he's going to have to tell Harry that some day. Explain to him why he _can't_ be in a relationship with the curly-haired boy, but right now he's a little preoccupied with a special something.

"Okay," Louis nods, feathery hair bobbing against his head. He licks his lips tentatively, which goes straight to Harry's cock. Louis watches as Harry's thick and very _big_ cock twitches against his thigh, - It's not like he hasn't seen it before, he has, multiple times, but it still shocks him every single time -, Louis gulps. "Okay."

Slicking himself up with more lube, he easily lines the tip of his cock to Harry's hole; He usually would've prepared better. Opened Harry up nice and slow, but Harry was right - They'd been fucking almost every night for the past month so he was pretty loose, used to Louis' cock. 

Harry wraps his arms around Louis' neck and pulls him closer, the tip of his cock nudging into his hole, Harry gasps quietly into his neck, hole fluttering against him. 

Louis brings his hand to wrap around the back of Harry's neck, his other hand still on his own cock as he slowly guides it in. He turns his head a little so he can peck Harry once on the lips, but Harry finds it in himself to deepen the kiss, turning his head to the side so their noses don't hit each other.

When Louis' finally touching Harry's hips with his own, cock filling Harry up easily, Harry lets out a low groan. Louis bites down on his bottom lip, causing the younger boy to automatically thrust his hips forward. 

He squeezes the hand that's wrapped around the back of Harry's neck a little harder, slowly pushing his hips back before slamming back in and Harry moans loud and excitedly, the back of his head hitting the cabinet above them. His hand reaches behind him to steady himself.

Louis quickens his pace, thrusting in deeper with each thrust and Harry cries out loud as Louis continues to bite down on his lip to hide his moans that are threatening to escape his lips. He smirks when his thighs hit the drawers beneath them, he's probably going to have Harry clean this kitchen from ceiling to floor when they're finished, because this is the most _unsanitary_ thing they've ever done.

He watches as Harry's face is screwed up from pain and pleasure, watching the color wash over his face - A pretty red shade and sweat droplets falling from his forehead, curls sticking to the side of his face. His arms drop from his neck and Louis feels cold, but his large hands are grabbing his bum and pushing him closer, which causes him to thrust deeper inside him.

Louis cries out and Harry moans into the skin of Louis' shoulder, falling forward and spreading Louis' cheeks apart, before gripping a handful and squeezing.

This is new; Louis knew Harry basically worshiped his bum, but he never thought he was _this_ obsessed with it. He smirks when he feels Harry's chin hook over his shoulder to look at his hands and Louis' back, his thighs wrapping around his waist.

Louis grips his thighs and breathes heavily into his neck, a familiar warmth spreading up his thighs and into his stomach, he's _close_ , he knows it.

One of Harry's hands stops squeezing and Louis is about to whine out in displeasure, but the hand comes back down with a loud slap. 

Harry just spanked him.

His breath catches in his throat, his cock twitching inside Harry; It felt good. It felt _amazing_.

Harry spanks him again, this time harder, and Louis almost screams, noise dying in his throat. He sounds like a strangled cat. "Again." He cries out. " _Again._."

So Harry spanks him three times, getting harder each time, but after the fourth, Louis screams out a moan and comes inside Harry, which causes the younger boy to come as well, noise stuck in his throat. 

Harry just came. Untouched.

Harry's panting when Louis pulls out, smirking when Louis uncurls his toes from where they're currently stuck to the wooden tile. His legs don't untangle from his waist, because he keeps his hand on Louis' bum, gently rubbing over the spot he spanked.

If Louis didn't just have the best orgasm of his life, he would've gotten hard again, but - He was exhausted. That was the hardest he's came in months. Louis stands there for a moment, breathing down Harry's neck. 

Harry untangles his legs after a few more moments, giggling. "So... Spanking?"

Louis blushes a bright red. "I don't know. No one's done that before."

"Did you - Did you like it, then?"

"Yeah." Louis chuckles, shaking his head. "Um... I'm going to go take a shower. You'll clean this all up, right?"

"Right after I clean out my bum." Harry glares at him playfully and Louis mutters out an apology. They'd made up a rule one of their first few times hooking up; No coming in each other. Oh well. Rules can be broken. "You don't want me to go shower with you?"

"Uh," Louis' eyebrows come together then, obvious that he was having an argument with himself. Harry tries not to get offended by it, more less tries not to get upset over it. "Nah.. It's uh, I'm just going to take a quick one. You know, just wash all this sweat off."

"'kay." Harry sighs heavily, reaching across the cabinet to grab a cloth and to hide his face from the older boy. "I'll jump in after you then, yeah?"

"Alright," Louis bites his lip, unsure. "Okay.. Um, yeah."

Harry rolls his eyes, careful Louis doesn't see, thankful that he hasn't gotten a haircut after all, because his curls hide his green eyes. He quickly wipes himself clean, before running it under hot water and jumping off the counter, squeezing soap into the cloth.

He quickly wipes down the counter and washes away his come furiously, angrily. He told himself he wasn't going to do that again, whatever _that_ was, because he knew he was going to get hurt in the end. He knew Louis was going to leave, yet he still did it.

Stupid.

He pulls on his pants that were dropped from where he haphazardly threw them off moments prior, bending down under the sink and grabbing the bleach. Feeling reckless, he simply unscrews the cap and pours it on the counter, watching it leak down the sides and spill all over the floor.

He wrinkles his nose once the smell becomes overpowering, quickly scrubbing the surface clean and washing it with soap one last time. He was a clean freak, especially when it came to the kitchen. Louis and the rest of his friends called him Louis' housewife, simply because of this.

Harry huffs. He _wishes_.

He grabs his dirty clothes off the floor and tries not to sulk his way past Louis' room, listening to the water stream and Louis' soft hum coming from the bathroom. He throws them in his dirty laundry pile.

Suddenly, he's too tired to take a shower and Louis always takes a _long_ time; So he can't help it when his eyes automatically shut when he falls face first onto his soft big bed, breathing in the familiar scent. 

He doesn't mean to fall asleep.

\-----*-----

"Why is the oven burnt down?"

Harry flicks his gaze up, meeting the bright blue eyes of his Irish friend Niall. He's bubbly and loud and he's pretty much the life of the party, always managing to cheer Harry up, but today all he wants to do is sleep and avoid Louis. 

That wasn't happening though, hearing Louis' snort from where he lay on the couch with his head in Zayn's lap and his feet perched high on Liam's shoulder, he clears his throat as his gaze falters between the oven and the counter. "Louis started a fire."

"Did you try to stop it with bleach?" Niall asks sarcastically, a certain tone in his voice that causes Harry to immediately smirk at. "Bloody awful."

"Uh, no.. That's for, uh, that was something else."

Zayn chokes from his spot on the couch, widening his brown eyes. His cheekbones stick out a bit when he asks, "You didn't fuck on the counter, did you? Because I just cut cheese on that very spot and -"

"No." Louis snaps. "We didn't fuck on the counter."

Harry sarcastically scoffs quietly to himself and Niall nudges him. It's supposed to be a private thing, but Liam seems to catch on and his cheeks immediately redden. "You totally did -"

"I don't see how it's any of your business what Harry and I do -"

"So are you guys in a relationship?"

Louis pales. Harry blushes. "No." They answer at the same time and that causes the group to settle into an awkward silence.

After a few more beats of silence, the only noise coming from the telly, Zayn stands with a large sigh. "I'm going to go outside for a smoke."

"I'll come with you." Harry murmurs and Zayn meets his gaze from across the room. He ignores the way Niall mutters something under his breath, ignores the way Liam stiffens by Louis' side and _definitely_ ignores the glare Louis' shooting him. "I need a smoke. Or three."

He follows the black-haired boy out onto his balcony, immediately sitting down on one of their cheap plastic chairs that Louis' mum got them whenever they first moved into the flat. It creaks beneath him and Harry pulls out the ash tray from behind him, setting it on the table as Zayn sits down next to him.

He quietly hands him a cigarette, already cupping his hands around his own to light it properly. Harry watches as Zayn's lips form around the cigarette, cheeks hollowing a bit. He was pretty, Harry knows this, but he'll never get over how Zayn looks when he's smoking.

He hurriedly lights his own and takes a deep breath before putting the fag between his lips, the taste burning down his throat and opening his lungs. He coughs once, before resting his head against Zayn's boney shoulder. "How did your art project go?"

"Great," Zayn mumbles, watching the way the flame circles down and around the cigarette before looking back at the younger boy. "Thank you, by the way. Everyone was drooling over your body."

"Yeah?" Harry blushes. "Maybe I'll be an underwear model."

Zayn snorts. "I don't think Lou would like that very much."

"I don't think Louis really gives a shit -"

"He's glaring at us right now," Zayn smiles a little, taking another hit and pressing his forehead to the side of Harry's face. He exhales above Harry's eyebrow. "It's either him or Liam. Definitely not Niall... But I can feel someone staring at us."

"You're mental." Harry pulls away from the darker lad and looks between the sliding doors, gaze immediately falling on the brunette boy. 

He's staring at them with his lips pressed in a tight line, eyes in slits. He's angry. Harry rolls his eyes and turns his head again, pressing his forehead in Zayn's shoulder. "He's so confusing."

"He just doesn't know what he wants." Zayn murmurs. "I mean, he wants you, but he's just scared."

"How would you know? I'm just a fuck to him."

"I just know."

Harry takes another drag, immediately feeling his muscles relax. He's nearly falling out of his chair, the way he's leaning on Zayn, but Zayn is warm and he smells of coffee and it's just - It's pleasant. It's different. "Maybe I should go out more, you know? Explore new blokes.. Some girls too -"

He chuckles, shoulders shaking and causing Harry's head to bounce with the movement. "Is the sex that bad?"

" _No_. It's amazing." Harry's smirk grows into a grin. "It's just - I dunno, maybe I need to stop waiting, you know what I mean? Go experiment with new people."

"S'pose so." He murmurs around his cigarette, smiling. "You could always experiment with me."

Harry closes his eyes in disbelief for a moment; He and Zayn had an... _interesting_ relationship. They've hooked up before, countless times, although there probably won't ever be more than a connection of sex between them. That's all it was. Sex. Harry's different with Louis, he touches him softer, kisses him harder, it's just - Different. 

He lets a laugh bubble into his throat, pressing his face into Zayn's neck. "That's always an option." He murmurs against his skin, smiling when Zayn gets goosebumps. "Although, I don't think Liam will like that very much."

"Liam is Liam." Zayn sighs. "He doesn't like anything I do. I've asked him out multiple times, even tried the whole 'it can just be sex' thing and he still won't give me a chance."

"He's your Louis, sounds like." Harry pulls his face away to take another drag, but he keeps his cheek pressed firmly against Zayn's shoulder. He's comfortable. "He doesn't take you serious."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, Z, like, you're always hooking up. You're right when you say Liam is Liam. He doesn't fuck around like that. He wants to settle down, you know?"

Zayn groans out in frustration. "That's what I'm saying! With Liam... I'm willing to let all of that go. I'm willing to drop everyone for him. He's.... He's amazing. He's a great guy, he'd be good for me."

Harry nods, sitting still for a few beats and then moves to let out his cigarette in the ash tray. "I know, trust me I know. He's one of my best mates. You should probably start off by not fucking everything with two legs every chance you get."

He scoffs, offended. "I don't fuck everything with legs _all the time_." A pause and then, "Sometimes there's a mouth involved."

Harry can't help but cackle at that, loud and bright, throwing his head back and clapping his hands. Zayn grins at him, hands him another cigarette and Harry takes it happily.

"No but really," Harry says after a few beats of silence, suddenly serious. "Just let Liam know you're _serious_ about him, yeah? He plays hard to get, but I know he wants you."

The older boy sighs heavily, rolling his eyes and lighting up his second. "I don't know, Harry..."

"You've got this," He places a reassuring hand on his thigh, gently rubbing circles onto his skin with his thumb. "Z, you've got this."

"I've never felt this way about a boy before."

Harry smirks. "Liam is Liam. Everybody loves him."

"You've got that right."

\-----*-----

Someone knocks on Harry's door sometime later, but he already knows who it is.

The lads have left for the night; Liam had to take Niall home because Niall had drank too much and Zayn was awkwardly quiet the rest of the day. He'd returned to his room after helping Louis clean up the living room, promising he'll let Louis shower first.

"Come in."

Louis emerges through the door the second Harry says it, his hair still damp and clinging to his forehead, little water droplets falling down the sides of his face and down his neck. He's topless, looking down at Harry and Harry tries not to stare to long. "Hey."

"Hi." He pauses at the edge of the bed, so Harry takes this time to put a arm around his head to prop it up, getting a better look at him. He's sleepy and drowsy, but Louis' energy shocks him awake. "Were you asleep?" Harry shakes his head, Louis's shoulders visibly relax. "Um... Mind if... Mind if we hang out for a bit?"

"Course not," Harry's eyebrows come together in confusion, but he moves to the right side of the bed and pats the spot next to him, curling his fingers deeper into his own hair when Louis crawls beside him. "You alright?"

It's quiet for a few seconds and Harry watches as Louis nibbles on his bottom lip, the skin turning a sickening purple color. "Um.. I'm twenty-three."

Harry blinks. "Yeah.." He says slowly. "And I'm twenty-one."

"I'm going to die soon."

He blanches, flinching away from Louis with his eyes wide. "That's a shit way of telling me you're dying, Louis. Are you sick? What is it? Cancer -?"

"What?" Louis sits up, eyebrows drawn. "What are you talking about?"

Harry follows him, hands falling down to his sides. "What are _you_ talking about?"

"I'm talking about old age." Louis shoots him a look. "I'm getting older by the second -"

"Don't bloody play with me like that, Louis -"

"I'm sorry," Louis giggles. Harry's heart swells. "I didn't mean to scare you. But I was in the shower and I had a realization.... I was thinking.. This is my life. My life could be over later tonight or tomorrow, next week even. Life is too short to beat around the bush, life is too precious to even consider not living in the moment -"

"What are you going on about?" Harry begins to ask, at the same time Louis says, "Which is why I think we should fuck."

Harry blinks. "Uh. Okay."

"I want to try something actually," Louis murmurs, hesitantly pulling at Harry's waistband. He eagerly nods, bobbing his head and letting his curls fall into his eyes as he lifts up his hips, letting Louis undress him. He was already undressed, save for the pants, and so was Louis, so it was a quick mission for both of them to get naked.

Louis trails his small hands down Harry's chest, fingertips rubbing the nubs on his torso, one hand trails down far enough to grip his hip, turning him sideways which causes Harry to fall on his back with an 'oof'. "Turn around."

So Harry does.

When Harry's about to ask why, Louis cuts him off with a kiss to the shoulder blade. "Get the lube."

"What's all this about, Lou?"

"Shhh," Louis quietly shushes, he almost looks unsure of himself, like he might back out an any moment, so Harry cards his fingers through his feathery hair and pulls him into a kiss; It's awkward, Harry scooting up to place his lips against Louis, his arm awkwardly stretching behind him to pull Louis forward. 

Harry blindly reaches for the lube beside him, fingers gripping the tube as he hands it back to his _not_ boyfriend and _not friends-with-benefits_.

Harry hears Louis slick himself up, _without a condom_ and he turns around with wide eyes. "Louis -?"

"Spread your legs."

"Louis, what are you doing -?"

"Just do it," Louis presses a kiss to the inside of Harry's neck between his shoulder. "Please? Trust me."

Harry spreads his legs a little, awkwardly because he was still on his side. Louis puts his cock on Harry's thigh, which causes a tiny snort to leave his lips. Louis ignores him. "Close 'em, now."

"Lou -"

"Trust me." He whispers against Harry's earlobe, biting down gently and pressing his nose against his skin. "Trust me.."

He closes them and Louis grips Harry's hip, one hand on his thigh. "This isn't exactly fucking -"

Louis begins to thrust his hips forward, a sharp breath through his nose, and begins to moves his hips in a similar motion. Harry squeezes his thighs closed shut tighter when he realizes what Louis' doing, his hands clutching the sheets.

They're thigh fucking, Harry thinks bemusedly.

Louis bites down on his shoulder blade when his cock rubs against Harry's once or twice, Harry's balls rubbing against Louis' cock.

It's filthy and sexy all at the same time, so Louis lets out a low moan when he flips Harry over onto his back. He crawls on top of him, thighs nearly engulfing Harry's entire waist.

Harry rubs his hands up his thighs, admiring the way his thighs fatten against him. He knew Louis was thick down there, knew he had a bum, but he never realized just how _fit_ his legs were. "Shit." He breathes.

His thighs flex a little when Louis leans forward a bit and Harry watches as as goosebumps rise on the dark tan of Louis' legs. He smiles a little, running his palms up and down the soft skin.

Louis simply nods, rising his hips a little and resting his own cock on top of Harry's. Their balls rub together, the tip of their cocks creating friction and making Harry whine. Louis slowly thrust his hips again, their cocks rubbing against each others; Harry's eyes roll back and he grips Louis' hips, pulling him down so there's more friction.

Louis gasps and moves his hand from Harry's pecs, small hand surprisingly wrapping around both of their cocks. He doesn't stop thrusting, his thighs shaking. The loose hold on their cocks is enough supposedly, because Harry groans out loud and squeezes Louis' hips so hard that there are for sure going to be little bruises. Louis moans into Harry's neck, biting down and leaving two large marks into his pale skin.

Harry comes with a shout and Louis is shortly after, long thick white ropes landing on his butterfly tattoo beneath his nipples. Louis gasps at the sight, eyes rolling back as his hips begin to slow down. His hips stutter before he falls forward, face smushed into the pillow and getting some of Harry's curls into his mouth.

"That was," Harry pants, swallowing. Louis holds back a giggle. "That was uh.. New."

"Yeah, I..." Louis smiles slightly. "I don't know... What that was.."

They listen to their breaths, trying to match it together into a calming sort of silence, before Louis gets up to wipe themselves clean. "Actually, yeah I do." He swallows, averting his gaze when Harry looks back up at him. "Are you and... Are you and Zayn talking?"

"Well, yeah..." Harry raises an eyebrow. "He's sort of my best friend -?"

"No I mean," Louis huffs. "I mean are you _talking_?"

"Oh!" 

"Yeah."

"Nope."

"Nope what?" Louis throws the dirty towel into the hamper. "No you aren't talking like that? Or?"

"Nah." Harry shrugs. "We're not."

"Oh." Louis nods. "Okay."

And that's the end of their conversation. 

Louis leaves with a kiss on the cheek, saying he was knackered and he'd better rest up. Harry simply nods, holding back a grin. Louis was _jealous_. 

There's not use in asking Louis if he wanted to cuddle. He'd say no anyway.

\-----*-----

Since it was the last day of classes, the boys decided to have a night out.

Harry and Louis hadn't of had sex for a week and a half now. It's sad, heartbreaking and sexually frustrating, but every time Harry tries to bust a move on Louis, he'll simply walk away or pretend he didn't hear him, or just take the compliment and change the subject. It was extremely frustrating. 

So here is, twenty minutes before he's supposed to be ready to go, jerking off to some cheap porn video. It sucks; The acting is horrible and the bottom isn't even all that attractive and he keeps saying 'daddy' which Harry didn't think was hot the first time, but now that he's repeating it, it seems to work. He's finished in three minutes, coming with a low moan.

Harry was wearing his favorite black shirt that had white hearts as the pattern, with his favorite black skinny jeans that had a hole in the knee. He also wore his paper airplane necklace that Louis' sister gave him when he was fifteen. When he sprays his Gucci cologne on, he turns off his light and looks for Louis.

They agreed that Harry would drive them and they'd meet the boys at the pub. 

His fist hits the wood of Louis' door, swinging it open. He didn't mean to, really, he meant to knock; He sees Louis barely pulling on his jeans, struggling a little because of the tight fit between his thighs and his bum. "Oh!" He startles, hand on his chest. "Jesus Christ, H, you scared the bloody hell out of me -"

"Sorry," Harry apologizes, taking two strides to sit on Louis' water bed. Harry hates it. It's too soft. He looks around his room, smiling at the usual dirtiness and untidy way he has things - Clothes littered across the floor, plates of mostly-eaten food still on his desk, food wrappers surrounding the trash can. Harry's room is the complete opposite. "You ready?"

"Almost." Louis murmurs, as he tugs on his vans. "I hate that shirt."

Harry pulls a face to look offended. "I _love_ this shirt."

"It's ugly -"

"No it isn't -"

"Yeah, yeah it is, it's one of the most -"

"You look great."

Louis fish mouths for a second, ready to argue back but startled by the sudden compliment. He plasters on a smile. "Thank you, Haz. So do you."

Harry blushes and before he says anything else, he bites his tongue, hurriedly standing so Louis doesn't make him feel anymore pathetic because of how much he loves him even though Louis doesn't love him back. He walks to the door frame and mumbles, "Thanks. Hurry up."

"Bossy."

"Not as bossy as you!" Harry sing-songs as he walks over to the glass bowl to retrieve his keys. He taps his foot impatiently as Louis comes stumbling out of his room with a grin on his face.

"Ready when you are, _Daddy_."

Harry's smile drops, cheeks reddening. He doesn't say a word, opening the door for the brunette boy and avoiding eye-contact.

Bloody Louis.

\-----*-----

Louis is flirting with some bulky man with a stupid bowl-cut and Liam is being a total tease, grinding on some girl with a nice pair of jugs, while Niall is chatting up the bartender, loud and bubbly and _very_ drunk.

Zayn and Harry glare at each other. "He's not even fit."

"Nope." Zayn mutters darkly. "Not at all. You're better looking than him."

"Thanks." Harry sighs heavily. "This is stupid."

"Her tits are too big."

"You're definitely right." Harry nods approvingly. "She's ugly. She has a big nose -"

"He has a bloody bowl cut -"

"Louis had a bowl cut..."

"Hey, hey!" Zayn snaps, snapping his fingers in front of Harry's face. "Hey, focus. We hate them. _Hate_ them."

"Right," Harry nods, clearing his throat and taking the shot Zayn hands him. "Yes. Right."

They both sigh into their hands, clearly this wasn't their night. They were moping, even though Harry will never admit it. He hates watching Louis put his hands on that other man and he knows Zayn hates watching Liam grind on some girl he'd just met. 

This is stupid.

"Hey," Zayn says with a hint of laughter in Harry's ear. "Let's dance."

"Yeah?" Harry shouts over the loud music. "Like platonically or..?"

Zayn chuckles, rolls his eyes and grabs Harry's hand. Before he leaves the bar though, he struggles to get one last shot down before being dragged out onto the dance floor. 

He's tipsy; Maybe even drunk, because the room keeps spinning and all of a sudden he feels like a giggling mess.

Zayn grins at him, pulling him close and wrapping his hands around Harry's waist. Harry smiles up at him and wraps his arms around his neck, feeling his hips grind against Zayn's. It's a bit awkward, seeing as they're both still obviously angry with their _real_ crushes, but - It's nice. "Let's make them jealous."

Harry nods. Good plan. Great plan. "Okay."

Making them jealous, Harry concludes is, Zayn pressing his lips to the skin of Harry's neck and biting. 

It's not new territory for them, this is something they've done before, but it has been awhile and Zayn's almost as tall as Harry so he gets some of Zayn's ear in his mouth. Harry pulls him closer, dragging his hands down the planes of his back before back up, scratching the little hairs in the nape of his neck. "Are they looking?"

Harry tears his eyes away from Zayn's bright brown ones, back towards the bar. He giggles when he sees Liam glaring at them, as if he were shooting daggers through Zayn's back. Niall's staring at them too, but with a bit of exhaustion. He must get tired of the love (square? triangle? is that what this is? who knows). "Liam is."

He's a bit disappointed when he sees Louis' arm wrapped around bulky-bowl-cut man's waist, but Zayn's licking a fat stripe up his neck and he nearly moans. "Fuck."

"Want to?"

"I, uh-" Harry stutters, hips meeting Zayn's again. "Fuck, Z, I dunno -"

"They're too bloody wrapped up in their dates that they aren't even paying attention to us."

Harry's fingers run up Zayn's scull, feeling the dampness underneath his hair from his sweat, his fingers get a bit tangled. "Liam is. He looks proper pissed."

"I'll talk to him." Zayn pushes Harry up against the wall; Harry hadn't realized there was a wall behind them. "I'll explain."

"He won't give you another chance." Harry rests his forehead on Zayn's shoulder. He's suddenly very tired. Why do Liam and Louis have to be so damn complicated?

"Just trust me. We'll be okay." Zayn kisses the top of Harry's head.

"You must be really horny."

"Tell me about it," Zayn mumbles darkly, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist again. "Louis told me you two haven't had sex much lately either."

Harry blushes. "Nope."

"So." Zayn smiles, pulling away to give Harry a flirtatious smile. "Let's do it. Old times sake."

"You're bloody awful," Harry giggles against his neck, teeth grazing the skin there. He grabs the back of Zayn's neck and pulls him forward, lips meeting somewhere in the middle. 

It starts off with little pecks, Harry's arms limp on his shoulders and Zayn's skinny leg between Harry's own with his hands steady on his hips. But when the music gets louder and Harry feels Zayn's semi through their jeans, he presses against him hard, biting down on his bottom lip and groaning, deepening the kiss.

He's just tangling his fingers through his black thick hair when he feels another body squirm between them. "Jesus!" He hears, and holds back a grin when he recognizes the voice. "We are _in public_."

"Louis." Harry says breathlessly, eyebrows drawn. He's hard now, a lot more harder than he was when Zayn was grinding on him. He meets Zayn's eyes, a silent plead basically telling him 'don't do it.' 

Louis wraps his small fingers around Harry's bicep. "Come on, we've got to go home. I'm sober enough and you're my kind of my ride, I'll drive. Where are you keys?"

Zayn's eyes dart back to find Liam, who is staring at the scene with wide eyes, a light blush painting his cheeks.

Niall has his arms wrapped around the bartenders waist, grinning wildly.

"Lou -" Harry mutters angrily. "Louis, I'm kind of busy."

"Oh," Louis says loudly, sarcasm in his voice. "I'm sorry... Were you snogging the boy you said you _weren't_ talking to -?"

Zayn snorts, which causes Louis to reach behind him and punch Zayn's shoulder. There's no heat behind it. Harry rolls his eyes. "We aren't talking -"

Somehow the crowd surrounds them, making it harder to hear, but Zayn shouts something over Louis' shoulder and disappears. Harry's a bit disappointed, he's hard and now no one will fuck him. He frowns when Louis grabs his hand, although butterflies erupt into the pit of his stomach once he realizes.

Louis was jealous. Louis literally pushed Zayn off of Harry.

He's grinning before they even step outside. He can't let Louis know, can't let him know how much this meant to him, so he decides to play victim. "You couldn't walk home?"

"Nope." Louis glares out the window when he gets inside Harry's car. He climbs in sloppily, still a bit dizzy, even though the fresh air seemed to calm him up a bit. "I also didn't want to receive a phone call informing me that you were found in a ditch somewhere."

"I wouldn't of been in a ditch because I would've been with Zayn." Harry says matter-of-factly, biting hit lip to hide his grin. "At home. Safe. With his dick up my -"

"Hey." Louis snaps, turning on their street with a little more force than necessary. "I don't want to hear about all of that."

"Why?" Harry says in a light teasing tone. "You _jealous_?"

"No." Louis' fingertips tighten on the wheel, chest tightening. His breathing seems to get heavier too, but Harry pretends not to notice. "Definitely not."

"You're totally jealous."

"Stop talking. You're drunk."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Louis -"

"We're here! See! Safe and sound."

Harry follows him inside, a hole in his chest when he sees Louis beeline to his room. "So, what? You ruin my night because the bloke you were all over last night didn't want you?" He doesn't mean for it come out as bitter and harsh as it did.

Louis meets his gaze, "I didn't mean to ruin your night...."

"You didn't, I -" Harry pauses. "I just didn't like seeing all of that."

"So you went to Zayn." Louis says flatly. "And you lied to me."

"I didn't." Harry protests, walking up to Louis and wrapping his arms around him. He didn't realize he did it, but he just needs to be held. Louis nuzzles his face into his neck a little stiffly. "I'm just so _horny_."

Louis cackles, shaking his head. Harry loves the sound; He might be a little drunk, but he knows this might be the best feeling in the world. Wrapped around Louis and breathing him in. He smells like sweat and of another man, but Harry's practically coating him in, breathing deeply on him so he'll smell like Harry and Harry alone. "I didn't like seeing Zayn all over you." He says very quietly, almost to himself, but Harry thinks it's a step.

"Prove it."

Louis pulls away to look at the taller boy, his blue eyes darkening. Harry drags him to his room and Louis lets himself be dragged, pulling off his shirt with one hand. Harry almost moans out loud, breathing through his nose as he pulls off his jeans. 

He has to let go to shimmy out of them, but he realizes Louis is quickly undressing himself. The sound of their breaths are mixed together, heavy and deep and _warm_ , and it might just be the most wonderful thing Harry's ever experienced. "Hands and knees on the bed," Louis pants. "Now."

"Okay." 

Harry quickly climbs onto his bed and does as he's told, although he can't help but look back to see that Louis is lazily stroking his cock up with lube. And like, where did that come so fast? He shakes his head to himself and looks back down at his floral bedsheets. 

Louis runs his sticky hands up the back of Harry's thighs, spreading his cheeks apart. "Fuck." He breathes against Harry's skin, the stubble on Louis' face brushing against the right side of his bum. "You're so pretty like this."

Harry bites his lip and pushes his hips back, feeling Louis' chin knock against his buttcheek. "Don't tease."

"Mmm," Louis hums, lining his cock up against Harry's hole. He didn't want to be a tease either, not that much tonight anyway. He carefully sticks the tip in, glad that Harry's opened up enough already.

He must've been playing with himself.

Louis moans louder than he should've at the thought. Harry breathes heavily through his nose, arms already shaking from underneath him. His bum is perched in the air; He feels exposed. "This good, love?"

"Yeah," Harry says breathlessly. "Yeah, move."

Louis smiles, thrusting his hips all the way in, balls hitting the skin of Harry's bum. His hands keep his cheeks spread apart, watching his cock thrust in and out of Harry's hole. He bites down a moan, listening to the accelerating of Harry's breathing. 

His fingernails dig into one of Harry's cheeks when Harry begins to thrust back, meeting his movements. He suddenly gets an idea.

If he wants to watch porn next to him like a bloody animal, than so be it, Louis will make his porn fantasy come true. Kind of. Whatever. 

"Call me daddy." He grunts, his hand roaming up Harry's large torso and meeting his curls. He pulls on them, causing Harry to splutter and crane his head back. Louis didn't know Harry's back was this flexible. They meet eyes. "Go on."

Harry swallows and Louis is a bit fascinated by the way his Adam's apple bobs with the movement. He leans down to kiss Harry on his pretty plump lips, even though he's upside down when he leans down. It's a bit awkward. "Daddy." Harry moans, biting down on his lip and meeting Louis' gaze again. His eyes will be the death of him. "Fuck me, please, daddy."

Louis didn't even know he _had_ a daddy kink. But, with Harry looking up at him like that, with his stupid green eyes and stupid pretty pink lips, it makes his hips stutter. He averts his gaze and looks back down at Harry's little bum, watching it bounce on his cock in a quicker motion. Louis grips his hips with one hand, while the other wraps around Harry's neck. He deserves to be punished - Especially with the stunt he pulled with Zayn. "Say it again." He moans. "Please."

"Daddy," Harry repeats, choking against Louis' hand, but moans louder when Louis thrusts faster. "Fuck, Lou, harder.. Choke me harder. Fuck me, yeah, shit, just like that.."

Louis gasps, both hands tightening around Harry. He feels the familiar warmth in his stomach when he sees Harry stroking himself. They're both moaning louder than they have ever. "Fuck, you're so sexy, Haz - I'm - Fuck, I'm so close."

"Come on daddy," Harry chants through a series of moans. "Fuck me so good, yeah, baby, you're so good. Love it when you choke me. Oh fuck, _daddy_ -"

Louis can't handle it. He pulls out with a loud gasp and Harry scrambles around to crawl underneath Louis' thighs. Louis looks at him confusedly for a second, but Harry opens his mouth wide and Louis' eyes widen before he strokes himself twice, coming all over Harry's face and into his mouth. "Fuck!" 

Harry swallows quickly, coming with a low moan and hips rising to meet the back of Louis' thighs. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Oh my god." Louis mumbles breathlessly. "That was - I -"

"Shhhh."

They listen to their breathing even out before Louis turns to him with a pleased smile on his face. "Got your mind off Zayn, haven't I?"

"You're always on my mind." Harry mumbles tiredly and it's _so typical_ Harry, that he almost punches him. He simply stares at him, stares at the way his nose sticks out further than it should, stares at the way his lips turn a baby pink color and stares at the way his eyebrows twitch. "What happened with bulky-bowl-cut guy?"

Louis jumps, averting his gaze quickly and rolling onto his back when he sees Harry turn his head curiously. "Um," Louis swallows. "It wasn't going to work out. He wanted to wine and dine while I wanted a quickie in the toilets..."

Harry's quiet for awhile and for a moment, Louis thinks he might of upset him. He turns his head to look at him, cautiously, but Harry's simply staring at him with his bright green eyes, looking properly fucked. He gives him a small smile, but Harry's mouth turns down at the corner. "Can I ask you something?" Once Louis nods, although hesitantly of course, Harry says, "Why don't you want to date anyone? Y'know, settle down?"

It's a complicated question, so it takes a moment for Louis to muster up a good answer. He bites his lip when he meets Harry's gaze again, breathing deeply through his nose. Harry looks patient though, interested, as usual, so Louis doesn't think he minds that he's taking all this time anyhow. "People are awful and disappointing. "That's the best he can come up with, but he also adds, "People always leave."

Harry's lips twitch, his hand meeting the dip between Louis' waist and his chest. He rubs little circles on his hipbone before whispering. "No." He smiles softly. "Just you."

Louis doesn't know how to reply, but Harry kisses the corner of his mouth and Louis sighs heavily. "You can't fall in love with me."

Harry whispers against his cheek, "Too late."

Louis isn't there in the morning.

\-----*-----

The next morning, they all decided to go ice skating.

It's totally random and a silly idea, but Niall insisted. He called Louis bright and early with a chipper voice and told him in his very posh Irish accent that he wanted to spend time with his boys and celebrate Christmas. Even though Christmas is two weeks away.

Louis already left, so Harry meets them there a little while later; He had a hard time waking up this morning, what with Louis not there anymore, his side of the bed cold and with the fact that his neck hurt and his bum was sore. He took a shower slowly and once he toweled himself off, he studied himself in the mirror.

There were three fingertip bruises on his neck, a huge love bite on the column and another bruise on his hipbone, he raises his eyebrows. He didn't think Louis was _that_ rough last night. Then again Harry has sensitive skin. He shakes his head to himself and grabs a banana on his way out of their house, to eat something before he gets to the rink.

One the car ride over, his phone rings, so he has to steer with his knee for a second, fumbling with his banana and his phone. He finally puts it between his shoulder and his cheek, huffing out an, "Hello?" As he steers back into his lane. 

"Uh, hey." Zayn.

"I'm almost there."

"Yeah uh, that's why I'm calling..." Harry can hear Zayn's smirk through the earpiece. "Liam and I are ditching to go on a date. And Niall said he didn't want to third wheel you and Louis so he bailed too to go have sex with that bird from the pub last night... I called Louis and told him and he feels totally set up so he might be a little pissed off when you get there."

"Wait," Harry's too tired to even process what's going. "Date. You and Li?"

"Yeah." Harry can tell Zayn's holding back a squeal. 

He grins, taking a bite of his banana as he turns into the ice skating rink. He sees Louis standing there with his arms folded, a scowl evident on his face. "Explain."

He parks his car and Zayn sighs heavily before launching into his story, "We left the pub together. Niall said he didn't feel so well, as usual, so Liam and I took him home and then we just sat in my car for _hours_. He was upset about you and I and I told him we weren't into each other _like that_ -" Harry scoffs, but Zayn continues anyway. "And he listened. He said he wanted to give us a try but he was afraid I'd do something to make him regret his decision. But.... I - I told him I loved him, H, and he freaked out."

Harry cackles. "Well, duh. You can't just drop the L bomb like that -"

"You do it all the time!" Zayn retorts. "Bastard."

"Hey now, I've known Louis my whole life. The 'I love you's' went from totally platonic to holy-fucking-shit-I-actually-love-you, type of 'i love you's' -"

"Yeah, yeah." Zayn scoffs through the phone. " _Anyway_ , he agreed to give me a chance. So... I decided I'd take him out today.. See what it's like."

Harry grins again, he can't help it. He's happy for him, he really is; His gaze falls on the shorter boy again, who is pulling out his phone with an even angrier look on his face so Harry takes that as his cue. "Fuck, Lou looks pissed off. I've got to go."

"Sorry for bailing." Zayn smiles. "Sorry."

"I'm happy for you mate."

"Thanks."

They part their goodbyes and Harry scrambles out of the car and nearly runs towards Louis, but before he can even get to him, Louis spots him and starts charging at him with his finger in front of him. " _You_ ," He spits. "You set this up, you bloody set this up -"

"First of all," Harry tries not to let disappointment settle into his bones, so he smirks instead. "I didn't set this up. This wasn't planned. This isn't my fault... And if you're going to yell at me some more, you might as well just leave, because I won't have any of it. But, if you want to spend the day with your _best friend_ and teach me how to ice skate than, yeah, I'd be down for that."

Louis' glare falters, his finger dropping to his side. "You've never ice skated before?"

Harry's glad for the sudden change in mood. "No." He answers. "You should know this. I have two left feet."

Louis grins. "Oh yeah, must've slipped my mind. C'mon, I'll teach you..."

So Harry follows him into the rink, paying for their skates and watching as Louis' cheeks grow pink (He has a thought that it might be the cold, but a part of him believes it's because of the nice gesture). "Sorry," Louis whispers guiltily as he ties his skates. "I made a scene..."

"It's fine." Harry mumbles even though it isn't.

"It was a shit thing to assume."

"But you did," Harry says flatly. "And it's fine."

Louis looks like he's about to argue, but Harry shoots him a look and he immediately shuts his mouth. He plasters on a wide smile and grabs Louis' hand to drag him out into the rink. He nearly slips but Louis wraps his hands under Harry's armpits. "Woah." Harry giggles. "Slippery there mate, be careful."

Louis grins, shaking his head and smirking, his feet planted firmly on the ice and pulling Harry along easily. "Fun, innit?"

"Why are you so good at everything?" Harry groans when Louis puts his hands on his waist, pulling him further into the rink. "It's not fair."

"You've got the brains and I've got the muscle, right?" Louis smiles widely and Harry's definitely about to kiss him. He thinks twice about it though. "We used to say that all the time."

"Yeah." Harry smiles at the memory. "I remember."

He gains his balance and he feels Louis' fingertips start to get softer, lighter, as if - As if he was - "Don't let me go." Harry says lowly. "Do not."

"I've got you." Louis whispers, a smile lingering on his lips. "Trust me, I have you."

"Okay..." Harry balances himself on his skates, back straightening. "Okay.. Just don't - Don't do that or I'll fall."

"Do what?" Louis smiles mischievously, and before Harry can snap at him, Louis pulls his hands in the air. "Do this?"

Harry falls face first.

"Ow!" Harry curses, bum colliding with the ice and sliding a good two inches away. "You fucker, that hurt!"

"You'll get over it." Louis grins as he skates backwards and away from Harry, and the curly-haired boys eyes widen in horror. Was Louis really about to leave him alone like this? Without being able to get up on his own? The ice is starting to burn his bits, his fingertips and everywhere else, so he bites his bottom lip and pushes himself onto his knees. Louis skates one loop around before he's back to where Harry is.

He hears Louis' laughter before he sees him.

He also hears a few other people giggling as they skate past him, but he doesn't care about them, simply cares about getting the fuck up so he can kick Louis' arse. "Arsehole."

"You love me." It's out before Louis can stop it, his mouth snapping shut with a loud crack, eyes widening when Harry snaps his gaze up. It shouldn't of startled Louis, because well, it was true, wasn't it? Harry has said it multiple times. Louis just doesn't accept it. Harry knows it was meant for a teasing matter, so that's exactly how it'll be. 

"Of course I love you, you twat." He huffs. "Now help me up."

Louis is quiet but he grabs Harry's arm and hoists him back up, giving him a shy smile that Harry practically preens at. 

He's pathetic. Sue him.

"Alright, love?"

"Better. This time, promise you won't let go."

Louis rolls his eyes. "Fine. Pussy."

"Say it."

" _I promise_." Louis scoffs, tightening his hands around Harry's waist and pulling him backwards. Harry studies his face; He studies the way his nose twitches like it does when he's wanting to know something, studies the way his stubble is now starting to grow out into a beard, studies the way the gold in his oceanic blue eyes have darkened due to the winter season. " _What_? Why are you staring at me?"

"Ask me."

"Ask you what?" Louis' eyebrows come together, hands faltering a bit. Harry thinks he can manage to skate by himself, so he wraps his hands around his arms and pries them off, keeping himself up. He hesitantly pushes his feet out in front of him; It feels nice on smooth ice, feels wicked skating into the rink. Louis looks like he's about to praise him, even though the curiosity is about to eat him alive.

"You have a question," Harry raises an eyebrow and holds his arms out in front of him once he wobbles. "You have that silly face you make when you're curious about something. Or you have an accusation, but -"

"Did you set this up as a date?"

Harry stops mid-sentence, mouth dropping a little. His heart skips a beat when Louis nibbles on his bottom lip nervously, fingers twitching beside him. "No, Louis." He sighs, that's the truth. "I didn't."

"I'm just wondering.."

"Would it of been so bad if I had?"

"Yes." Louis averts his gaze and glares down at his skates and Harry skates over to the railing. He can't handle this anymore. Louis just _won't_ ever love him back. "Where are you going?"

His bottom lip wobbles and he immediately curses himself out in his head, biting down on it for it to go away. "Why?" He asks breathlessly, clutching the gold cheap railing tighter. He doesn't miss the way some people are shooting them weird looks, but he just doesn't care. 

Louis stares at him. "Harry, I told you..."

"Tell me again."

Louis' gaze falters again, chest tightening. He wraps his jumper-sleeved arms around him, his hair flopping against his forehead from the wind. It's chilly, Harry thinks, wrapping his arms around himself to warm him up. He wishes Louis was holding him again. "Harry -"

"No." He snaps, skating to the carpeted floor, he puts his skates on the carpet and wobbles himself up but turns around so Louis doesn't follow him. "Explain to me. Make me understand."

"Fine." Louis sighs heavily. "You reek of romance and good intentions. I'm interested in neither. I'm attracted to bad boys, Harry.... The ones that would rather fuck than talk about their feelings. I'm sorry but I'm not interested in you who is stuck in some false reality -"

Harry's holding back tears. He cannot believe Louis right now. His bottom lip begins to wobble, tears filling his eyes as he takes a step back. He sits down to hurriedly untie his skates, blocking the way for Louis to climb back onto the carpeted floor, so Louis looks a little torn. "Yeah," Harry bites, anger seeping through his bones. "You know what, you're right. You'd rather let some guy who probably has multiple diseases take advantage of you," He has to pause to take a deep breath, instead a sob cracking his ribs and making him wheeze. "Than have someone treat you with respect."

He's definitely crying now and Louis looks like he's about to say something, eyebrows together and eyes filled with worry. Harry knows Louis hates seeing him cry. He doesn't care. He doesn't care. He doesn't _care_. "I know you." Harry's voice cracks. "I know you like two sugars in your tea. I know you like to sleep on the left side of the bed and I know you like to wash your hair twice in the shower. I know you like the smell of my cologne and I know you love oversize jumpers, especially mine, and I know you love The Killers even though they're from bloody America and I know you love the smell of rain. I know you don't like to wear socks because they make your feet sweat and _I know you_. I know almost everything about you, Louis. I love you."

People are staring at them now, Harry probably looks like a right mess, with the way tears are spilling down his cheeks as he pulls on his shoes. Louis opens his mouth to say something again, but Harry cuts him off. "Just - I'm just going to go. Okay? I'll give you some space. I'll see you at home."

He gets up quickly, awkward limbs spluttering around as he stands straight, wiping at his eyes to push away some of the tears so he sees what's in front of him. He tosses the skates onto the counter and feels Louis staring after him, but he doesn't turn around. He can't. Not yet. He won't.

He cannot believe he just did that. 

He almost has a panic attack when he gets home, breathing heavily into his fist as he paces the living room.

Okay no. He is _not_ going to freak out.

He walks quickly to his room and slams his door shut, turning on his laptop and playing very _loud_ music through the separate speakers.

He cries and screams into his pillow and cries himself to sleep.

\-----*-----

Harry wakes up later that night to someone pounding on his door. His eyes flutter open, although they're very sticky and swollen, but once he hears Louis, he immediately sits up.

He remembers everything and he frowns. He looks down at himself and sees that his shoes are still on, so he toes them off and pulls off his shirt, stumbling to his feet.

"Harry!" Louis all but shouts now, pounding harder on the door. "I know you're in there. Please answer me... Harry!"

Harry huffs quietly and goes to unlock the door; He didn't even realize he locked in the first place. The music is still blaring loudly through his speakers, so he swings the door open and quickly turns to go turn down his music. Once it's turned down, he turns around to tell Louis to fuck off or something, but it's caught in his throat when he sees the shorter boy charging up to him again. 

His eyes are red-rimmed and he looks like he's been tangling his fingers through his hair for hours, but Harry finds it endearing. Louis shoves him. Hard.

He wasn't kidding when they said Louis had the muscle in this friendship/relationship - whatever the hell it was. 

His back hits the corner of the table and he hisses, side stepping away from it and away from Louis with bleary eyes. He was not awake enough for this right now. "You're _stupid_." Louis spits.

Harry raises his eyebrows, his back stiffening. "Are you shitting me?" He yells. "Did you really just come into my room and wake me up just tell me that?! If you were going to come here and insult me you can just go ahead and leave because -"

"You're so -!" Louis screams louder, pushing him again and Harry stumbles backwards. "Bloody stupid! You're stupid. I hate you. I _hate_ you because I love you. I don't love people. I mean, I do but - I don't. Look. I'm not. I don't get into relationships because they're messy. They're stupid. But you're - You make me want to be in a relationship. You make me want to have a family and a stupid godforsaken marriage with a lot of kids and - You're stupid! You have stupid pretty green eyes that make me want to look at you for hours and stupid dimples that make me want to lick you from head to toe and stupid curly hair that is so stupidly long that it's stupid and your little bum is so cute especially when it's taking my cock but that's - I'm - I love you so fucking much and I -"

Harry laughs a little breathlessly when he pulls Louis to his chest, pulling him into a bone crushing hug that nearly suffocates Louis himself. He presses a kiss to his forehead, grinning so hard that he might split his face in half. Louis is crying, but that's okay, Harry thinks. _Louis loves him back_.

He presses a kiss to his nose, to his cheeks, to his eyelids. He runs his fingers through his hair and pulls him down on the bed next to him, coaxing him back to his normal state. Louis hides his face into Harry's neck and Harry thinks it's perfectly okay as he patiently waits, drawing patters into his hip.

He decides that it's best that he doesn't say anything quite yet, what with Louis just confessing something pretty important, so he waits patiently beside him, staring at the ceiling. Louis kisses the side of his face.

"I think you bruised my back..."

"I'm sorry," Louis says through a gasp, although there's a small smile on his lips. His eyes are lot more puffy now, but Harry simply smiles at him and moves his fringe out of his eyes. "I'm sorry I kind of just... I... Sorry."

"Feeling stupid?"

Louis startles out a laugh. "Yeah. Sorry."

"Stop apologizing." Harry murmurs and Louis nods, falling onto his back with a sigh. Harry turns on his side and rests his head on his hand, looking down at him. He lazily draws a pattern on Louis' pecs, a smile forming on his lips once he hears a familiar song blare through the speakers. "It's our song."

Realization dawns all over Louis' face and he breaks out into a watery grin, eyes meeting Harry's from below him.

_......... Waiting on some beautiful boy to_  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch him now, here he comes 

Louis blinks up at him; Harry knows what he's about to ask, this song only brings back _that_ memory, so his smile falters a little. "You already know what I'm going to ask..."

"Yeah." Harry murmurs, brushing a strand away from his cheekbone. "Ask it anyway."

"I remember you tried to kill yourself when you were fifteen... This song was on and we decided it would be ours.. And then," Louis swallows hard. "You.... I - I was so scared... What stopped you, huh? Can you tell me that, now? What stopped you?"

Harry nods, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. He never told Louis before, afraid it'd freak him out but now that knows Louis loves him back just as much. "You."

Louis is quiet for a few moments, the familiar lyrics blasting throughout Harry's small bedroom;

_We're burning down the highway skyline_  
On the back of a hurricane that started turning  
When you were young  
When you were young 

Harry watches, worriedly, when Louis' eyes begin to water. "I watched my parents get divorced. Watching my mother struggle to raise six kids and be happy makes me realize I don't want that to happen to me. I'm terrified I'm going to go through what she went through." He lets a few tears fall, but Harry quickly wipes them away.

He swallows and thinks about what he's going to say next, but Louis already beat him to it. "I'm scared."

Harry can't help but flick his gaze back down to the brunette boy, but he's glaring at a piece of material on Harry's bed. His eyebrows knit together and through a thick voice he asks, "Why?"

"Please don't hurt me." Louis' voice cracks, like he's afraid to say it. He avoids eye contact and Harry swallows hard before he grabs his chin and turns Louis' head so he can properly look at him in the eyes. 

They fill up with tears again and Harry quickly leans down to brush his lips against Louis' own. He pulls away and looks at him fiercely. "I would never. I wouldn't even dream of it."

\-----*-----

"Why am I always a fifth wheel?"

Harry drops his hands from Louis' cheeks, turning his body away from him and at his friend. Niall is glaring at the group. 

Louis giggles against his shoulder, and Harry wraps an arm around his shoulders. He can't help it. He loves touching him. Zayn is whispering naughty things into Liam's ear, obviously, because Liam shifts against _HarryandLouis_ ' couch. "You have Barbara, Niall."

"She's at work." Niall says gloomily. "Y'guys can't keep each others hands off each other and _you_ ," He points to Zayn and Liam. "Can't keep your dicks under control."

"We just got together Niall," Louis protests as Liam mutters, "Well at least I get laid."

"Wow!" Niall exclaims, putting his hands up in false surrender. "I am offended. I'm leaving."

"Oh, come on Niall -"

"No, no..." Niall says sarcastically. "It's fine, I'm fine -"

"Niall," Zayn cackles. "Come back."

"No really though," Niall smirks. "I've got to go pick Bee up, so." 

"Bee?"

"Barbara." Niall gives them a look. "God, you lot are clueless."

"Love you!" They all chant when Niall walks out the door without another word, besides the 'I love you more!' back. 

Zayn and Liam hang around for a little while longer and Harry lets Louis crawl into his lap, straddling his waist. He smirks up at him from his spot beneath him, knowing Louis would kill him if he'd suggested anything sexual with the other two there.

So he kept quiet and moved his dick further down his jeans, biting his lip when Louis grinned cheekily at him. The bastard.

About an hour later, Harry felt like he might explode simply because Louis is a tease and likes to grind his hips every once in awhile, Zayn finally stands up and grabs Liam's hand to hoist him up. "We're gonna start to head home. It's getting pretty late."

"Alright," Harry says a little too quickly and they give him a weird look, Louis giggles. "Be safe, yeah? And uh yeah. Okay, bye. Thanks for coming. Maybe we can all hang out later this week. We have to meet Barbara at some point."

"Yeah," Liam grins and Zayn nods, a knowing look in his eye. He feels dirty just standing in their presence. He grabs Liam's hand and nearly drags him out of the flat. "See ya later lads!"

Louis breaks out into a fit of giggles and Harry stares down at him in awe. He's the most beautiful person he's ever seen.

He smiles now that he's on top of the shorter boy, hands on either side of his face. Louis grins up at him, wrapping his arms around his neck and a leg around his waist. "Hi there."

"That was god awful," Harry groans, collapsing on him. "Bloody awful."

Louis smirks against Harry's ear. "You're such a dork."

"Your dork." Harry mumbles with a pout and Louis smiles hard, hearts in his eyes. "Only yours."

Louis wraps his body around Harry tighter, grinning so hard that it looks like it hurts, but he pushes the younger boy down to kiss him. Harry moans against his lips, hands cradling Louis' head. It's an awkward position, but it's getting the job done. 

Louis pulls away, suddenly very serious. "Don't ever leave me," He whispers and Harry stares down at him. No twitchy nose or twitchy fingers, he's serious and Harry gulps a little. "Please don't ever leave me."

He's quick to wrap him up and turn so he's laying on his side and properly cuddling him now, kissing his cheek. "I won't," He promises, kissing his other cheek. "I won't." A kiss to the eyelid. "I won't." Another kiss to his nose. "I won't... Not ever." And then finally, a kiss to his lips, chapped and tastes of chocolate. "I won't ever leave you."

"Sap." Louis snorts, although there is a lovely shade of red painting his cheekbones. "Such a dorky sap."

" _Your dorky sap,_ " Harry argues, another adorable pout forming on his face.

Louis giggles into his neck and Harry thinks it's the prettiest sound he'll want to hear for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sooooo much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to follow my [Tumblr](http://wemetinthetoilets.tumblr.com). If you do, I'll love you for the rest of my life. 
> 
> Bye friends!


End file.
